The invention relates to an actuating device for automatically operating manual transmissions of vehicles, comprising at least two gear and shift actuators positioned at an angle to one another with which a selector shaft of the manual transmission can be rotated and displaced for selecting a respective gate and gear of the transmission.
In manual transmissions it is known to select with the gear shift lever, extending upwardly into the passenger compartment, the respective gears for driving the vehicle. In order to automatically operate such a manual transmission, actuating devices are known which comprise gear and shift actuators that are positioned at an angle to one another. With them, the selector shaft of the transmission can be rotated and displaced accordingly.
It is an object of the present invention to embody the actuating device of the aforementioned kind such that it is more compact, less expensive, and allows for a simple gear shifting action.